


Aftermath

by Taika



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taika/pseuds/Taika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on why Rob Kazinsky got fired from The Hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Slight mentions of implied rape/non con nothing explicit

Amber blinks. What has woken her up? Then she realizes she is cold and in pain. She’s lying on the ground and it is rough against her skin. Suddenly hit hits her that she shouldn’t be feeling the ground against her skin. Where are her clothes. Turning her head she spots her clothes discarded nearby. She hurts all over and as she becomes more alert she realizes that she hurts between her legs. She feels swollen and raw and looking down she can see blood. Suddenly memories come hurtling back to her and she doubles over and heaves, losing the contents of her stomach. Once she has finished heaving Amber slowly sits up wincing at the pain between her legs. Reaching for her clothes she slowly pulls them on then gingerly gets to her feet and slowly looks around. She was beside a road behind the set which wasn’t used much. How she got there she wasn’t sure but she realized a car must have been used to transport her there. Obviously Rob, for she knows it was he who had attacked her, must have taken her there and dumped her there when he was finished with her. Amber begins walking and somehow she makes it back onto the set and over to her boyfriend, Aidan Turner’s trailer. Tears are pouring down her face as the enormity of what has happened hits her. She pounds on the door of the trailer and a few moments later Aidan opens up. He takes one look at her and gently taking her arm helps her inside.  
“Rob… attacked me,” Amber sobbed.  
Aidan swore angrily and punched the nearest thing which was the door of the trailer.  
“Do you remember what happened?” he asked.  
Amber nodded.  
“Do you think you can tell me?” Aidan asked.  
He sits down beside her on the couch in his trailer and wraps his arms around her holding her close.

Amber nods then began telling him what had taken place starting from when she was heading back to her trailer at the end of the day until she’d woken up.  
“That dirty filthy piece of,” Aidan then uttered another expletive making it clear what he thought of Rob.  
“Aid please don’t swear,” Amber said, starting to cry again.  
“I’m sorry babe. It just makes me so angry that he did this to you,” Aidan said.  
“What am I going to do? I can’t keep working on this movie if he’s still going to be here,” Amber said.  
“Trust me he won’t be. Not after I’ve seen Peter,” Aidan said.  
“What about Rob himself?” Amber asked.  
“I’m going to kill him. KILL him,” Aidan said.  
Amber suddenly started to cry harder.  
“He’s taken it from me,” Amber said.  
“Taken what?” Aidan asked.  
“My virginity. I wanted to wait until I was married remember,” Amber said.  
“That,” Aidan uttered a string of expletives.  
“Aid please,” Amber said.  
“Sorry babe,” Aidan said.  
“What should I do now?” Amber asked.  
“We need to talk to the police and I need to talk to Peter,” Aidan said.

Aidan calls for a taxi and when it arrives he helps Amber out to the taxi. None of the other cast members or crew were around for which Amber is grateful as she knew that she looked a real mess. At the police station Amber tells a police officer what has taken place. She is interviewed and is told that the police will need to collect evidence. Amber looks at Aidan feeling afraid.  
“It will be alright,” Aidan said gently, “I will be right here the whole time, no one’s going to hurt you,” he ended.  
Amber nods and allows a female police surgeon to examine her. Photos are taken of all the bruises, cuts and marks on her body and samples are taken from her to use as evidence. Aidan holds her hand the entire time, comforting her with his presence. The police surgeon tells Amber that she is torn and will need some stitches. Amber had suspected that that might be the case as the attack had been brutal and forceful. Amber bursts into tears as she doesn’t like needles. Aidan wraps his arms around her.  
“Sssh babe I will be with you the whole time. You don’t have to go through this on your own,” Aidan said.

On the way to the hospital Amber breaks down again and Aidan has to comfort her. He had been present at the interview and Amber had been very grateful for his support.  
“I will understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore. I’m damaged goods. Another man has had me,” Amber said.  
“Babe don’t ever think that. You are perfect and beautiful in my eyes. I love you and I wouldn’t dream of leaving you,” Aidan said, softly, gently rubbing her leg to reassure her.  
“I wanted you to be my first. Now you won’t be,” Amber said.  
“What that piece of,” Aidan spat out an expletive,” did to you was disgusting. He might have taken your virginity from you but I will still be the first man to make love to you. What he did was NOT making love,” Aidan said.  
He smiled sadly at her.  
“Sorry for the swear word,” he added.  
“It’s ok you’re angry and I’m sorry for pulling you up for swearing earlier,” Amber said.  
“It’s fine you were and are upset. I know you don’t like me swearing but yeah I’m angry. In fact I’m furious with him,” Aidan said.  
“Heaven help him when you catch up with him,” Amber said.  
“Yup. I’m going to beat him to within an inch of his life. He won’t forget the kicking I’m going to give him,” Aidan promised.

At the hospital Aidan helps Amber into the A and E where she fills in the necessary paper work. There is a short wait until she’s asked to go through and into a cubical. There a doctor examines her and agrees with the police surgeon that she’ll need stitches. Aidan holds Amber’s hand his fingers entwined in hers as the doctor preps her for the stitches. She grips Aidan’s hand hard and whimpers as the doctor gives her the shots of local anesthetic to numb her. They hurt a fair bit. To his credit Aidan doesn’t mind and even tells her to squeeze his hand as hard as she needs to.  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to stop Rob hurting you.,” Aidan said.  
“It’s ok it’s not your fault this has happened,” Amber said.  
Amber thinks back over the previous 2 months remembering the harassment she’d been subjected to. First there were the suggestive comments and then the touching which Rob had claimed was accidental. Amber knew it had been anything but accidental but hadn’t said anything as she wouldn’t have been able to prove it wasn’t accidental. Several times Rob had tried to get her alone but Aidan had been aware of what was going on and had prevented him from doing so. But this time he’d gone into town partying while Amber had worked late on repairs to several of the wigs the actors in the movie wore. Amber returns to the present when the doctor begins doing the stitching.  
“I am kinda wishing I’d never come to work on this project,” Amber said to Aidan.  
“No you don’t. If you hadn’t been working on this project we wouldn’t have met,” Aidan said. He was right. They had met when she’d been assigned to shave Aidan’s head in preparation for fitting his wig. He had flirted with her the entire time as they had both been single and things had gone from there.

Finally the stitches are done and Amber is free to go. She gets dressed again just wanting to get back to Aidan’s trailer and have a shower.  
“If you want to stay the night in my trailer that’s fine babe,” Aidan said.  
Before they go a nurse gives Amber the emergency pill. Amber stares at it realizing that Rob had not used protection. Her stomach lurches and she knows she’s going to be sick again.  
“I’m going to be sick,” Amber gasped out.  
The nurse gets her a pan to be sick in and she heaves. When she is done heaving she takes the pill praying that it will work. She does NOT want to be pregnant. Not that way. Aidan takes Amber back to the set and she gets her nightwear, a change of clothes and teeth cleaning stuff from her trailer before they go to Aidan’s trailer. Back at Aidan’s trailer they go inside and Aidan locks the door then turns to Amber.

“You’re safe now. No one can get in here,” he said  
Amber puts her stuff on the couch then wraps her arms around him, cuddling into him just wanting to be as close to him as possible. Aidan wraps his arms around her letting her press into him feeling her shaking with sobs.  
“Let it out. Let it all out,” Aidan said  
Amber cries for a long time and then when she is spent she goes in the shower where she spends a long time scrubbing herself, trying to remove Rob’s taint from her body. When she finally comes out of the shower Aidan is watching TV .  
“I’ve made you a hot drink,” he said  
“Thanks,” Amber said.  
She sips at the drink and it seems to settle her stomach down.  
“I will see Peter first thing tomorrow. There’s no way I am working with Rob after what he did to you. The other guys should know about it too,” Aidan said.  
“Will Rob leaving mess up the filming schedule?” Amber asked.  
“Nah they can film scenes with Bilbo that don’t involve us dwarves which will give them time to find a new Fili,” Aidan said.

Amber feels relieved to hear that and she smiles at Aidan.  
“I hope whoever replaces Rob will be a lot lot nicer,” Amber said.  
“Me too,” Aidan said.  
“I hope it won’t be too hard to find a suitable replacement,” Amber said.  
“That’s Peter’s problem not ours,” Aidan said.  
“I hope the emergency pill works. I really don’t want to have a baby. Not like this,” Amber said.  
“I will be here for you whatever happens,” Aidan said.  
Amber decides that she wouldn’t worry too much about the ramifications of what had happened to her and cross any bridges as she came to them.  
“I think I’m going to go to bed now. What about you?” Amber asked.  
“Not yet. I’m going to go and pay that douchebag Kazinsky a visit and give him that kicking I told you I’d give him,” Aidan said.  
“Ok see you when you get back,” Amber said.  
“I’ll lock the door so no one can get in,” Aidan promised.  
With that he leaves and Amber goes to bed, curling up and crying some more. She feels violated and dirty, that she’s no longer perfect. Her body can no longer be her wedding gift to whoever she marries. Amber wonders if Aidan has caught up with Rob and what he’s doing to him, hoping he’s hurting him as much as he’s hurt her. 

Aidan goes to Rob’s trailer and bangs on the door.  
“Open up you sick,” he spits an expletive.  
Rob opens the door, sees that it’s Aidan and tries to close the door. Aidan is too fast for him however and pulls him outside and slams him against the trailer.  
“I know what you did to my girlfriend you dirty filthy bastard,” Aidan growled.  
He punches Rob hard in the stomach doubling him over then follows up with a hard right hook to the face knocking Rob down.  
“She wanted it, “Rob spits out.  
“Bull” Aidan spits kicking Rob hard in the side.  
“She was the best thing I’ve ever had,” Rob smirked.  
Aidan punches him hard in the mouth incensed at that then kicks him again.  
Rob spouts a stream of obscenities about what he had done to Amber. Aidan sees red and punches him in the mouth again  
“Shut your dirty mouth,” Aidan snarls kicking him again as hard as he could.  
Rob spits at Aidan who grabs his head and slams it into the trailer as hard as he can three times. He kicks and punches Rob over and over until his fury is spent leaving Rob a bloody mess beside his trailer. Aidan returns to his own trailer and unlocking the door goes inside locking up again. 

Aidan finds Amber curled up on the couch under the blankets he’d provided her, sobbing so quickly getting ready for bed he sits down on the couch beside her.  
“I’m back and I kicked the living daylights out of Rob,” Aidan said.”  
“Good Amber said.  
“Would you feel safer if I slept next to you tonight. I won’t do anything I promise,” Aidan said.  
“No I’ll be fine. I just need you to hold me for a bit,” Amber said.  
She just needed him to hold her and know that she was safe in his arms. So Aidan cuddles up to her, slipping his arms around her, holding her close. They end up falling asleep like that, Amber feeling safe and protected. The next morning when they woke up Amber feels stiff and sore. What was going on? Then everything came flooding back and Amber looked at Aidan, tears brimming in her eyes.  
“Oh babe,” Aidan said holding her close as she cried.  
“I don’t think I can face anyone today,” Amber said, after she had let it all out.  
“I will go and see Peter and I will tell the others what has happened after Rob has gone,” Aidan said.  
“Thanks,” Amber said.  
Aidan gets up and dressed and goes to see Peter. Peter listens as Aidan tells him everything then tells him that Rob is fired and will be asked to leave the set that very morning.  
“Good Aidan says.

He returns to his trailer and a short while later hears the door of another trailer being slammed. Looking out the window of his trailer Aidan sees Rob being escorted off the set by security. Aidan smirks when he sees the mess Rob’s face is in and that Rob is limping painfully and holding his sides. He turns around and tells Amber who nods then resumes eating her breakfast. Later that morning there is a meeting of the cast and crew and everyone except Rob and Amber are there. Peter doesn’t beat around the bush and tells them that Rob has been fired for serious misconduct. Aidan is grateful that Peter hasn’t gone into details of what Rob had done. Once Peter ends the meeting the cast and crew get ready for the day. Amber has been given as much time off as she needs so Aidan will be working with a different hairdresser until Amber is back. As they now need to find another Fili the filming is going to focus on scenes that only have Bilbo in them meaning that the dwarves aren’t going to be needed. Peter tells Aidan he has someone else in mind already and would like him to meet him and do a reading with him to see what their chemistry is like. So that afternoon Aidan meets Dean O’Gorman who Peter hopes will replace Rob. Aidan likes Dean immediately and when they do their reading they gel instantly. Dean is offered the job on the spot and after he’s been for a costuming fitting Aidan invites him back to his trailer to get to know him. Dean accepts and on the way to the trailer he asks what happened to Rob. Aidan elaborates and Dean looks shocked.  
“What a prick. Very unprofessional. Is Amber ok?” Dean asked  
“She’s a mess at the moment but that’s to be expected,” Aidan said

At the trailer Amber is lying on the couch feeling miserable when Aidan comes in followed by another man.  
“Amber this is Dean O’Gorman. Dean this is Amber. Babe Dean is going to be Fili from now on,” Aidan said.  
“Hello Amber. I’m really sorry about what happened to you. Rob sounds like a complete cock,” Dean said.  
“Hi Dean,” Amber said.  
Dean shakes hands with Amber then he and Aidan sit down on the couch next to Amber who sits up. As they chatted Amber could tell that Dean wasn’t anything like Rob and she found herself liking him a lot.  
“I hope Rob has been arrested for what he did,” Dean said.  
“I should think so as I went to the police,” Amber said.  
“Did they get evidence?” Dean asked.  
“Yes they did. I didn’t shower till I’d gone to the police,” Amber said.  
“Good,” Dean said.  
“And I kicked the life out of Rob for what he did,” Aidan said.  
“I bet you did. I would too if it was my girlfriend he’d raped,” Dean said.

Dean stays and has dinner with them that evening and after he is gone Aidan looks at Amber.  
“Are you going back to your trailer tonight. Rob is gone so you will be perfectly safe,” Aidan said.  
“Yes I think I will,” Amber said.  
So Aidan walks Amber to her trailer and at the door they pause.  
“Good night babe, “ I hope you feel better tomorrow,” Aidan said.  
“I hope I do too but I think it is going to take me some time to get over this,” Amber said.  
“Yes that’s to be expected Aidan said.  
“And I won’t know if the emergency pill has worked for a few weeks yet,” Amber said.  
“I’m sure it will,” Aidan said.  
He leans forward and finds Amber’s lips with his own. It is the first time they’ve kissed since the attack and Amber is hesitant at first but soon relaxes. Soon they are making out Amber losing herself in the pleasure of kissing with Aidan. She has forgotten how good it feels to be kissed by him. They come up for air and then Aidan is gone. Amber locks her trailer door behind her and goes to bed. She again cries herself to sleep and this will be the pattern each night for several weeks. Her physical wounds will heal fairly fast but the emotional wounds will take longer to heal.

3 weeks later Amber is back at work and on the road to recovery both physically and emotionally. She is firm friends with Dean and her relationship with Aidan is even stronger than it was before the attack.  
“How are you getting on?” Jed Brophy asked.  
He is her first client of the day and she is helping him with his wig.  
“I’m doing ok,” Amber said.  
The rest of the cast had learnt of what happened as Aidan had elaborated when asked about it. They had all been shocked and had been doing all they could to help Amber heal. They had been disgusted to hear what Rob had done and had expressed their disgust to Aidan when he’d filled them in on why Rob had been fired.  
“I’d have kicked his teeth down his throat,” James Nesbitt said.  
“And I’d have smashed his head in,” Graham McTavish had snarled.  
“I think we all would have,” Richard Armitage had said.  
“Are you alright?” Martin Freeman had asked Aidan.  
He’d been concerned that Aidan was feeling guilt about having gone out drinking with them instead of being there at the set when Amber needed him.  
“I am ok. I know it’s not my fault that Amber was attacked. And I know that I couldn’t have known what would happen,” Aidan had said.

“Do you know yet if the emergency pill has worked?” Jed asked, snapping Amber back to reality  
Amber shakes her head. Her period is due that day and so far it hasn’t arrived. She is worried, worried that the pill hasn’t worked. By the end of that week her period still hasn’t arrived and Amber is very frightened that she is pregnant. Two weeks later Amber’s period still hasn’t arrived and she’s started being sick in the morning.  
“You need to do a pregnancy test,” Aidan said, when she tells him .  
“No I don’t want to,” Amber said.  
She is terrified of what it might reveal. However Aidan goes and buys her a test kit and convinces her to do the test. They need to know if she is pregnant or not because if she is she needs proper antenatal care. Amber reluctantly takes the box from Aidan and goes into the toilet to perform the test. Her hands are shaking as she does the test.  
“You look at it. I can’t,” Amber said, when she returns from doing the test.  
So Aidan looks at the test stick to see the result. To his horror it’s positive. He spits out a string of expletives about what he thinks of Rob then apologizes straight away for the swearing and Amber knows instantly.  
“No.. This can’t be happening,” Amber said.  
But it is happening. Amber’s stomach heaves and she dashes into the toilet and is sick. 

When she comes out Aidan looks at her.  
“We will get through this together. I will support you and love this child as though it was my own. I love you and everything about you and that includes our child,” Aidan said.  
He places a hand on her stomach and looks at her with a smile.  
“W…what if the baby looks like Rob? I don’t think I could bear that. It would be an eternal reminder of what he did to me,” Amber said.  
“Don’t worry about that for now,” Aidan said., “think of things this way, you have a new life growing in you and even though it was conceived in such a terrible way the child has as much right to life as any other child. It will be born to parents who will love it as much as any other child. This child hasn’t done anything wrong and it’s not it’s fault that it was conceived the way it was. God has blessed you with the gift of a child and you need to trust him to get you through this. He’s allowed this to happen for a reason,” Aidan said.  
Amber looks at Aidan as she processes what he said.  
“You’re right. I didn’t look at it that way,” she said  
Aidan hugs her holding her close.  
“Make yourself an appointment with a midwife,” he told her.  
Amber sets up an appointment with a midwife for the next afternoon. 

At the midwife appointment Amber is examined and her medical history is taken. She is reluctant to to talk about her baby’s father and the midwife guesses what had happened. She is sympathetic for which Amber is grateful but when she starts talking about options like abortion Amber makes it clear that she will not be getting an abortion. She is determined to keep the baby and love it like any other child.  
“Do you have the support of friends and family?’ the midwife asked.  
“My boyfriend is supporting me. He’s told me he will love the child as though it’s his own. So I guess he’ll be the child’s father to all intents and purposes,” Amber said.  
Aidan had been unable to leave the set to attend the appointment with Amber as he and the other dwarves were busy with filming.  
Amber gives two tubes of blood so the midwife can find out all about her and then is able to go. Back at the set she is kept busy for the rest of the day working on wigs and other prosthetics with hair on them. At the end of the day she helps Aidan de dwarf and he asks how the midwife appointment went. She tells him about it and then they discuss whether or not Aidan should go public about Amber’s pregnancy.  
“If we go to a premier and the press see that I’m pregnant they will jump to conclusions that it’s yours,” Amber said.  
“Well I will be honest if I’m asked about it in an interview,” Aidan promised.

8 weeks later it is Amber’s 12 week scan and this will give a more accurate determination on when she’s due to deliver the baby. Aidan is able to accompany her to this appointment and he is looking forward to seeing their baby. At the appointment Amber introduces Aidan to the midwife and then is prepared for the scan. The scan shows that the baby is developing normally and that Amber is 12 weeks along. The midwife is unable to determine at that point in time what gender the baby is but Amber hopes they will know at the 20 week scan what she is having. She is now 3 months pregnant and has come to terms with what has happened and has begun to bond with the baby. Rob has appeared in court and has been sentenced to a long jail term. The court terminated his parental rights which means Amber does not have to have any contact with him for which she is glad. She has now been with Aidan for 5 months. At Amber’s 20 week scan she and Aidan find out that she is carrying a baby girl. She is beginning to show and Aidan likes it. The baby is healthy and developing normally which is a huge relief. After they are back in the car Aidan looks at Amber.  
“So what shall we call her?” Aidan asked.

They discuss names and Aidan suggests Arabella.  
“I like that. She can be Bella for short which is really pretty. And how about Faye for her middle name?” Amber suggests.  
“I love it,” Aidan said.  
They decide that Bella will have Turner as her last name as Aidan wants to adopt her. Back at the set the rest of the cast and crew want to know how the scan went.  
“Bubs is healthy and we know what we are having,” Amber said.  
“What are you having?” Graham McTavish asked.  
“Bubs is a girl. She is Arabella Faye Turner,” Amber said.  
“Turner?” Martin Freeman asks, looking confused.  
“Aid wants to adopt her after she’s born. I am not going to call her Arabella Faye Kazinsky that’s for sure,” Amber said.  
“No way on earth I want that either,” Aidan said.  
The rest of the cast and crew congratulate them and an impromptu party gets under way once filming is finished for the day. Amber is finally excited about the fact that she’s going to be a mother as she knows the baby will be surrounded by honorary aunts and uncles that will love and cherish her. Everyone has been supportive of her decision to keep the baby.

Over the next 4 months Amber’s stomach grows bigger and bigger as the baby grows and develops. Often when Amber and Aidan are enjoying a cuddle he will caress Amber’s stomach and kiss it. He loves feeling Arabella kicking.  
“I can’t wait for Bella to arrive so I can hold her and love her to pieces,” Aidan said one night towards the end of Amber’s pregnancy.  
“You’ll be a fantastic dad,” Amber said.  
Amber remembers seeing a featurette from the second season of Being Human where they had had some babies on the set for one of the episodes. Aidan had commented that he loved babies.  
“If we get married you’ll be her stepdad,” Amber said.  
“Yeah I know,” Aidan said.  
By then she’s in her final month of her pregnancy and is wondering when Bella is going to be born. She has had to stop working as she tires easily and is very big. Dean and Aidan have become firm friends and Dean is a constant visitor to Amber’s trailer. Aidan has even suggested that Dean be Bella’s godfather and Amber likes that idea. The next night the cast and crew hold a baby shower for Amber which is a lot of fun. Amber receives a lot of things that will be essential once Bella has arrived. Bella will live in Amber’s trailer with her and Amber has already purchased a cot and other essentials. Everything is ready for when Bella arrives.

Amber finally goes into labor early in the morning a couple of weeks later just after Aidan has gotten into costume and make up. As there is a wait before Aidan is needed on set he spends the time with Amber helping her cope with the contractions as they come.  
“Are you going to be able to leave the set when I need to go to the hospital?” Amber asked.  
“Yes I will. I am coming with you no matter what. I don’t care what anyone says. I will not miss the birth of my daughter,” Aidan said.  
As it would still be quite a while before Amber would need to go to the hospital they could only wait until her contractions were closer together. Aidan finally goes to start filming promising to check in on Amber when he can. It takes another few hours before Amber is finally ready to go to the hospital. Aidan is in the middle of a take when she contacts the handler assigned to him that day but it isn’t long before he shows up at Amber’s trailer. It doesn’t take long to de dwarf him and then they head to the hospital. Amber’s contractions are stronger and a lot more painful now. At the hospital Amber is assessed and learns that she is 5cm dilated so it will still be awhile before she is ready to deliver Bella. She is offered nitrous oxide for the pain and told that an epidural might slow her labor down. Everything is going well at that point in time so Amber is left to cope with the pains as best she can. The nitrous oxide helps and Aidan helps by rubbing her back. Monitors have been strapped to her stomach so that the midwife can see how Bella is coping as Amber labors.

Aidan feels sorry for Amber who is crying out in pain with every contraction and wishes he could do something anything to help make the pain go away. But he can’t and he knows the pain is part of labor and child birth. Finally Amber is fully dilated and is ready to push so she leans against a pillow her legs up and begins to push. Aidan holds her up so she can bear down.  
“Push down as hard as you can into your bottom,” the midwife instructs.  
Amber does as she’s told.  
“That’s really good. Push again with the next contraction,” the midwife says.  
This is repeated over and over until finally the midwife tells her she can see the head.  
“Give me another big push,” the midwife says.  
Amber is exhausted but pushes down hard when the pain comes and suddenly Bella’s head is out.  
“One more big push and Bella will be born,” the midwife says.  
Aidan smiles at Amber who smiles back. The pain comes and Amber pushes with all her might. Bella slides out of her and the midwife smiles.  
“Here she is,” the midwife says, placing Bella on Amber’s stomach. Amber reaches out for her and places her on her chest and cuddles her gently. Looking at Bella Amber can see that she looks like her.  
“She looks like me Aid, she looks like me,” Amber said, tears of relief spilling down her cheeks.  
The midwife asks Aidan if he’d like to cut the cord and Aidan says yes. So the midwife ties the cord then shows Aidan where to cut and he cuts the cord. Bella is then cleaned up and Aidan is able to hold her.

“She’s beautiful Amber. God has blessed us with a beautiful baby girl,” Aidan said. After the placenta is delivered and Amber is cleaned up she and Aidan are left to get to know their little girl. Later that evening other cast members come to visit Amber and meet Bella. Aidan looks proud as punch as he introduces Bella to them. Amber is very tired so Aidan leaves early so she can get some sleep. She and Bella are staying at the hospital overnight and will be allowed to go back to the set the next day. Amber is woken a few hours later by Bella crying and it is time for Bella’s first feed. Amber sits up and a nurse arrives to help Amber. The nurse brings Bella to Amber who opens her pajama top and bra then carefully places Bella at her breast just as she was taught at antenatal classes . Bella begins to nurse and Amber smiles down at her. Aidan had attended all the antenatal classes with Amber as they were evening classes. After Bella has finished feeding Amber then changes her nappy and the nurse then puts Bella back in the crib by Amber’s bed. Amber goes back to sleep for a few more hours.

The next morning Amber is discharged from the hospital and she and Aidan who has come to pick her up go back to the set. Everyone greets them warmly and Amber is stopped many times so that people can see and hold Bella. Somehow the press had found out that Aidan had become a father and the happy couple are asked to do a photo shoot and Aidan to do an interview. Aidan is open and honest about Bella with the reporter explaining the circumstances of her conception and that he isn’t her biological father. He makes it clear he is her father in every other way and that’s the only thing that matters. After the interview is complete Aidan and Amber along with Bella do the photo shoot. Amber and Aidan pose for photos smiling happily with one or the other holding Bella. At the end of the photo shoot Amber takes Bella to her trailer. She is finally happy as she has a beautiful baby girl who she will love and cherish, a boyfriend who loves her dearly and has supported her through a very very difficult experience and a pregnancy that initially wasn’t wanted. Rob can’t touch her ever again or have any contact with their daughter. Amber is ready to see what life has to bring for her next.

The End


End file.
